


Under The Blue Signs

by Lovesick_Lyrics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Currently recurring problems with how the fuck you use apostrophes in possesive plurals, F/F, F/M, Frisk is nineteen, Human-ish looking monsters, Kind Of Isekai, M/M, Mature-ish Papyrus, Multi, Papyrus is still a sweetheart, Sans is kind of like Lucifer from Lucifer but less of an asshole, Still fleshing out the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesick_Lyrics/pseuds/Lovesick_Lyrics
Summary: Sleep does not come easy for the thoughtless or the thoughtful. As it seems though, a young woman has come to a slumber which will stand to her as a dream and a nightmare. Darkness creeps over her soul as the light of a new, unknown world comes to her. Perhaps it beckoned her instead but the question of what or who came seems to be as much as a mystery to her as the world around her, more so the people. Now, shall she wake up from her slumber, or shall she sleep for all eternity?





	Under The Blue Signs

She woke up confused, aching, and most of all, lost. The unfamiliar environment around her did not ease her throbbing soul. Recalling the past events before going to sleep, she does not remember her falling onto a couch. She was sleeping in her bed in her home. The residence she was currently within she knew instantly was not her home. It was far too colorful and lively for it to be of her dwelling. Not to mention, it was completely out of her pockets to own an abode such as this. The walls were painted a vibrant yellow with a flowering vine reaching from left to right that complemented the rooms with a fitting orange. The simple but expensive-looking furniture was well-kept, hardly scratch, obviously taken care of. Her usually unkempt surroundings were replaced with a tidy, almost sparkling ambience. Wherever she was, it was certainly owned by someone that had deep pockets. The question the circulated in her mind though was how did she arrive here.

Retracing her actions, she was left more dumbfounded and quite honestly scared than before. She remembered storming out of her parents' home in a fit of rage at their proposals. She went to Kris' house without prior notification and discovered that he was having an affair. As a generally calm and rarely ever emotionally over-the-top person with an exception being her prior assemblage with her parents, she had taken a response that had perplexed both Kris and the bloody slut he had taken into his arms. She sat down and asked him to explain why he did what he did. In spite of intial hesitation, Kris came out with a justification for his actions. Not that she would call it justification rather than an excuse but she did not really feel affected by the opinions of someone that had hurt her so bad that she felt numb within. He answered that he needed some kind of release because of the pent up sexual frustration he was having with her due to her refusal of any activities of the like before marriage. With further questioning and elaboration, he also admitted to having trouble with commiting to her, not being sure that he was planning to be her husband at all. With that, he went to the only answer he knew other than, well, telling her about his frustrations in an honest fashion knowing that she valued honesty greatly. Quite frankly, she knew it was a load of bullshit from the start but decided to collectedly go on her way, away from Kris' love life. Afterwards, she decided to not let the setbacks hold her, well, back. After some contemplation, she had concluded that she'll work the stress off. However, when she arrived to the job that she used to pay off her expenses other than her education, she was immediately informed that she was fired by her boss in a rather hostile manner. She was regularly late, clumsy, and slept on the job very often. Like always, she had reminded him that she had an entire life of stupidly time-tasking activities that included but were not limited to studying very late at night for college, going along with her parent nefarious doting, and spending an adequate amount of time with Kris, all of which were discared due to the recent events. Without her parent's support, she was certainly not liquid enough to afford the program she was aiming for. Although she was sure that she was going to hear from them later on, if they were to propose the prospect of her quiting her current program to take over their undoubtedly corrupted business with entanglement with the numerous crime syndicates, she'd adamantly turn down the heinous offer. Working with criminals? They ran a matress company! Did they hide cocaine in the pillows or some stupid thing like that? Nonetheless, she was jobless, loveless, but she did not believe she was hopeless. She had no idea where such optimism came from but hope never hurt anyone. After tossing and turning for hours, she left her hoping for tomorrow. Tomorrow, however, came to her in a manner that was most baffling.

"I see you're awake..." She heard a voice call out to her from behind. With a sharp, painful turn, she winced at the sight of a heavenly figure by a doorway to what seems to be a kitchen. It was a woman with beauty surpassing any she had ever seen before. Burning golden locks, clean spotless pale skin, and deep dark eyes that penetrated her soul, shaking it to its core, all of that was bunddled up upon a what looked like a seven foot and three inch curvaceous body that could make models jealous. (Her monstrous height made her look even more like a goddess) It took a moment for the her ass to recollect her its thoughts in the midst of such a goddess. She wore a star hat and looked like she was about to go gardening, gloves and all. "Under the assumption that you were passed out in the park after a round too many, would you like something for a hangover?"

The blonde beauty spoke as elegantly as she looked with an air of hospitality, hinting that her heart was perhaps even more golden than her hair. In response, she stuttered out a barely coherent reply. "I-I wasn't, ugh, drinking... mmh.." With that note, she thought about sexuality and started to wonder if she was truly as straight as she thought. However, as beautiful as she was, she had a feeling she was much older than her, perhaps as old as her parents. Although he had no qualms with the young and old in romantic relationships, it wasn't quite her taste.

"Hmm, well, we can discuss your situation over breakfast, if that is fine with you."

"Umm, uhh, n-no....:

"No?"

"I mean, I'd rather not be a burden. I don't want to have you go through the trouble of cooking for me."

"Ooo, you're an independent one, are you?"

"Well, yes, I guess that is true of me."

"Well, then, it is quite the expectation among society that the independent can also be dependable when push came to shove. By that, I hope you don't mind me depending on you to help me finish my snail pie."

After a moment of hesitation, she acquiesced the offer. With little words exchanged over the span of time that the goddess took in preparing breakfast, she stood up and checked her movements. The pain in the beginning seems to have subsided during the conversation, passing unoticed. Perhaps it is because of the heavenly radiance of the goddess that healed her aching body. Anyways, she seemed to be fine aside from feeling a little rusty. It was expected, really, as she had just woken up from, judging from the light in the windows, quite a while.

Sitting down at the charmingly designed but still lavish dinning room across from the goddess, she watched as she placed the choice food of deities before her. Snail Pie, she recalled it was named. She had no idea what was in it and she should really worry but the aroma was calming. Actually, the atmosphere of this entire house was calming. In spite of the obvious dangers of waking up in another person's house, she felt no hostility nor urgency.

The older woman sat on the opposite side of the table with her own slice of pie. With a fork, she fed herself graciously. It was as if this woman had dined with royalty. Such magnificence from a single bite should be impossible but she was wittnessing it for her own.

"Now, let us beginning with names. I am Toriel." Toriel's elegance had put her in a trance that she had not even taken a bite out of her pie. She took a quick bite before answering, swallowing quickly. This was a difficult feat on its own given that the pie was absolutely delicious and it took all she could to not stop to savor it for a few more moments. In summary, it required heaps of determination.

"My name is Frisk." She answered with alarity, trying to equal Toriel in her amiability. This situation was an odd experience for Frisk, even odder was her mannerisms during this. When confronted with mystery, Frisk usually became more brusque in her vocabulary. She still kept her candor attitude and hopefully Toriel held the same disposition. At the very least, she felt like Toriel was.

"Well, Frisk, given your statement of refutal on the prospect of you drinking and passing out in the park, what other course of events could have taken place in order to lead you to that fate?"

"I don't know..... The last time I checked, I was sleeping in my bed..." Not so soundly but she dared not to whine about her distress in drifting into sleep. Frisk already being so indebted to Toriel's kindness could not bear to turn her into a shoulder to cry on as she eats her hardwork and sleeps on her couch.

"Now, that doesn't seem right does it? I've heard some sleepwalking stories but I don't think one could get this bed." Toriel attempted to sound lighthearted, trying to muffle Frisk's visibly increasing panic. Said panic, while noticeable, was kept in check by the arcane-feeling aura of the house as well as Toriel herself so it wasn't like Frisk could have a meltdown here.

"Well, I've been told I have.... wait.... Did you just make a pun?"

"Well, I might've let one sleep through my lips."

Frisk knew, from that moment, that Toriel was going to be one of her closest friends. After an onslaught of horrible sleeping related puns from both sides, the two had halted their off-track conversation with an elated mood. Frisk could feel God's blessings shining down upon her from Toriel's drop dead smile.

"Well, Frisk, let us see if we can get you back to wherever you came from." Toriel finally went back to business, a smile still across her face.

"Ah, of course! As much as I enjoy your company, there is no place like home."

"Now then, which part of Ebbott are you from?" Toriel leaned back onto her chair, still looking elegant as she raised and leaned her arm over it. Frisk stared at her for a moment but, for the first time, it wasn't because of Toriel's allure. Frisk furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Ebbott?" She asked.

How in the world did she arrive here? In a town she doesn't even know even know existed? Was this even a town? Hundreds of questions came to Frisk's mind, rushing in a flurry, all trying to take dominance but there was one that held the crown the longest. Was she taken here?

"Yes, you're in Ebbott City, Capital of Underland." Toriel said with a slow enunciation, seemingly being as confused as Frisk in that moment. "Are you from a different city...?"

Underland? She was in a different country? Where is Underland even? How far is she from her good ole Atlanta? Frisk's situation was getting more and more confounding with each word uttered. She finally let herself muse her thoughts that came like an avalanche, getting larger as it traversed the snow before it hits the bottom to splatter into chaos. The world seemed to drown out as Frisk could no longer feel the warmth of Toriel's cordiality. Her complacency with her situation melted away, unravelling a face of terror. This was definitely not her doing, no amount of sleepwalking could've accumulated to this. She must have been transported against her will.

Toriel has noticed her distraught expression and immediately, with her maternal experiences kicking into gear, attempted at a response. She managed to have a "Now, Frisk dear--" before Frisk suddenly stood up. The chair screeched as it was pushed away from Frisk's spontaneous movement. Her breathing became ragged, her face became monochrome as she was frightened by the concept of someone, sneaking into her house, taking her as she slept, and bringing her to another country. For what reason? Aside from the capability to do such actions, the reason is what scares her the most.

"Can I.... go outside?" She finally let out.

There was stillness, then there was agreement, then there was standing, and then there was running.

She was running, running down the boulevard as fast as she can, trying to get to a place she recognizes. It was August in Atlanta but it seems like snow comes at an earlier date in Ebbott. Heavy snow, to add to that. Her pounding feet left deep imprints into the ground, leaving traces of particules in the air behind her. It took ten minutes before she heard Toriel call out to her back from the house, finally finished with an apparently conteplative dishwashing.

It took another three minutes for Toriel to finish searching the entire house which alone was a superhuman feat given its charmingly large size fit for the height of Toriel. It didn't take long for Frisk to hear loud thudding footsteps from behind, displaying what Frisk failed to notice to actually be superhuman speed.. She didn't dare look behind her to face Toriel, shame growing on her face. In distress, she had ran away without a word, not even taking in Toriel's feelings into consideration.

"Frisk!" She heard Toriel cry out from behind her. As much as it hurt, she didn't stop. She actually sped up at the sight of another person, waiting at the bus stop. With that, a question came to mind, one that she should have really just asked Toriel instead of worrying her like this.

Running to the bus stop to meet the man in a suit and hat, her feet pounded onto the snow so hard that it resembled a volcano erupting. Although she was sure she was actually slowing herself down doing this when she thought about it,the thought hadn't crossed her mind. The sounds of heavy footfalls alerted the suited man.

"Sir!" Frisk cried out as she finally halted in her tracks by the side of the man, exhausted. "H-How far am I from Atlanta?"

With that, the man turned around with a confused expression that brought terror to the eyes of Frisk's.

"What is Atlanta?" Said the slime man as his gelatinous self crawled down the surfaces of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from the Philippines! I'm willing to take criticism since this is my first serious work here. (well, semi-serious. I don't have the free time or the concentration currently with all of it being so divided among other things.) Be it the harsh truth or a nice go get'er, I can take it. Although, I do request that you choose wordings that aren't going to stab through my soul harder than Sans'/Sans's bones (check the tags if you see what I mean).


End file.
